Love In Articles
by Is-Simple
Summary: “Wait… So let’s say that this ‘plan’ works and we are able to get this printed in the newspaper. Let’s just say that it works. And what you’re potentially saying is that you want us to write to Cloud, to do it with Leon?” CLC RikuSora AkuRoku No OCC's
1. Chapter 1

**Love**_** In**_** Articles~**

_A/N- When I wrote this.... I thought my parents were getting a divorce. So... It's kinda weird.... Anyways, this should be a chapter story._  
**---**

"Cloud…" Leon begged. "Please…" He should have known this conversation was going to come up someday; he just hadn't… anticipated it would be so soon. He almost frowned but held up his emotionless mask, it was all he had at the moment.

Cloud looked to the ground, letting his bangs hide his eyes but made no answer. It hurt him as much as it did Leon, if not worse. He loved the man - truly he did. The few moments that they had together meant everything to him… but the moments were getting fewer and fewer. It seemed the only time they spend time with each other now is when they both wake up for work or during dinner.

And they couldn't really spend 'quality time' together with Roxas and Sora sitting at the table.

It just seemed everything the blond cared for was crashing down on him. It hurt. It hurt knowing the one you love would someday stop loving you the way they once did. And if getting a divorce will help him keep those memories of when they were in love and not fighting, then he would try his hardest to keep them.

Even if they were just memories, they're the best thing he has.

"One week." Cloud blinked, lifting his head up so he could look at Leon. "One week," Leon repeated. "Just give me one week - and if nothing happens… Then we'll go with your plan." Even though Leon didn't sound so sure himself, he gave no room for arguments.

Cloud caught his eye. He didn't know if he should have been happy that Leon agreed, or sad that he just gave in so easily. They both stared at each other, trying to read the other's thoughts.

They said nothing at that time. They didn't need any more words.

---.

"Mom, Dad?" Sora called, noticing his parents simply staring at each other, Leon in confusion and Cloud in sadness. Both his parents froze and stayed that way until Leon moved towards the door and left. Cloud blinked; snapping out of it, he turned to his son. And immediately, Sora knew what had happened: they had been in another fight; the look on Cloud's face said it all, Sora didn't even need to ask.

Unlike most people, Leon and Cloud's type of fighting normally doesn't have yelling or much words. They knew each other well enough to catch onto what the other person was thinking.

"Mom?" Sora questioned again. Cloud blinked before quickly smiling, patting Sora lightly on the head, hiding his true emotions in a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" His smile wavered. "I really need to talk to your father, I-I'll be right back." Sora frowned but nodded. Cloud only stuttered when he was really sad or angry. Cloud quickly left out the same door his father had walked through not even a minute before, taking extra care to make sure to carefully close the door.

Sora was smarter than both his parents thought, he knew what they had been talking about - getting a divorce. And like all children - he hated that word. It was a word that meant that the two people he thought was supposed to always be by his side were leaving. He mentally winced at the thought.

He loved both his parents dearly and he knew both his parents loved each other. It's just his father was having a hard time showing it, and that was getting his mother angry. His father had a hard past but still - after years of being together Leon still couldn't say the two words Cloud longed to hear out of his father's mouth, 'I'm happy.' Of course Leon had told Cloud he loved him, it just didn't seem the same when it wasn't said with a smile. It hurt Cloud knowing that after all the years Leon still didn't seem to be happy with him.

Cloud might not have seen the loving looks Leon sent at him while he wasn't looking, but that didn't mean Sora didn't. He knew they both cared for each other. They were just being stupid.

This fight seemed worse than the others. They weren't even talking! He had to do something! They were his parents! He wasn't going to let them do something stupid because of his father's issue with showing his true emotions!

Knowing that the fight would last awhile longer, he walked down the hall to his room. When he got there, his brother was already in his room sitting on his bed looking as depressed as Sora felt.

"I heard the fight from here… They both agreed that if in one week nothing's changed - They're really going to go through with it this time." Roxas sighed. Sora's eyes widened at the news.

"You mean…?" Roxas nodded looking at the floor "So Dad - he finally agreed to give Mom the divorce?" Sora quickly sat on the bed with his bother wrapping his brother in a hug that was soon returned. Roxas was slightly shaking as he tried to hold in his tears.

"W-we have to d-do something!" Roxas sniffed into his brother's shoulder. It wasn't everyday the great Roxas Strife cried; and even though Sora would have liked to cry with his brother, he knew that he had to be strong for both of them. He hugged Roxas closer to his chest.

Sora silently agreed with Roxas' statement, patting his brother's head gently. They had both tried so many things before to salvage the relationship, but nothing ever worked out. What could they possibly do now? They had tried making their parents spend time together alone. That didn't work out; it only forced them further apart. They had tried showing them that they both loved their parents. That worked some. It made Leon and Cloud stop fighting for a moment and just watch their sons have fun, but like all good things - it didn't last long and soon the fighting started again.

When Roxas relaxed, Sora loosened his hold but didn't let go. They both needed the comfort.

Sora sighed out loud, '_It seems the only way we're going to keep our parents together is if Cloud himself tries to get father.'_ Sora paused in mid-thought before pulling away from Roxas, a huge, bright smile lighting up his face.

"Roxas," he laughed. "You know how mom is always-" He paused to lower his voice, "-how he's always reading those romance novels?" Roxas nodded, slightly confused. "Well, have you ever wondered why he reads them?" Roxas eyes widened in acknowledgment.

They both kept quiet, the only sound was the light ticking of a clock in the background, the soft rustling of the fan, and the blurred sounds of the world outside. Other than that, all was quiet.

They both had known something was wrong when one day Cloud had just came home with an armful of books. However, they never thought of the reason why Cloud would have done that. Roxas's brow creased in thought, and Sora's the same. Sora looked at the floor, lightly rubbing his fingers over his lips. A habit of his, when deep in thought.

It was something they both had overlooked.

Their thinking was cut short when they heard the front door open. "We can discuss this more at school tomorrow. Go to your room before they both find out, 'k'?" Roxas looked confused but nodded nonetheless. It's not that he didn't want Leon and Cloud to know Roxas was in his room. But if they saw Roxas crying, they would have known that something was up.

"Roxas," Sora called again. "Let's make dinner tonight." Roxas gave a slight smile before heading back to his own room wiping the tears from his eyes.

Both could cook but never cooked anything they knew their parents would like. It was a trick they often used to get them to talk to each other. And if you cooked in front of one of them, the other would make it a job to warn the other beforehand.

It got them to talk. Even if they thought both Sora and Roxas were cooking challenged.

Sora sat on his bed as he waited for the knock on his door that Cloud should be making soon. He fidgeted some but didn't do anything that would lead Cloud to know that he and Roxas knew. After awhile, he heard his parents' bedroom door open and slam shut. He sighed again.

Realizing that his mom wasn't going to talk to him for awhile, he took out a folder and some paper from his book bag. The faster the plan was made the sooner it could start.

On top of the first page in big bold letters, he wrote:

**The Housewife's Guide to Love**

Sora laughed at the thought of his mother in a kitchen apron making cookies and cakes, and choked when he realized that was something Leon probably thinks about at night.

"Ewwwww!!!" He moaned in disgust, mentally smacking himself.

Quickly shedding those thoughts, he started writing down some notes. Looking over them, he nodded to himself and he put the folder under his pillow; he decided that some knowledge on the subject might be more helpful. He was only sixteen, he didn't know about this type of stuff or what to do to help.

Sighing again, he carefully got off his bed, making sure to keep the folder hidden. Shuffling his feet, Sora made his way across the hallway until he made his way to a white door at the beginning of the hallway. Slightly hesitating, Sora called out,

"Mom?" Sora knocked on the door lightly when he didn't get an answer. He was slightly fidgeting, hands fumbling at his sides, twitching in anticipation. What he was going to ask might make Leon and Cloud suspicious of him, but it was better then going to the bookstores and asking for romance books. Anyway, he didn't have that type of money. He didn't have a job and didn't get allowance.

"I'm okay, Sora," Cloud called. Sora looked down ashamed; he should have thought about asking that, instead of beating himself up, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He spotted Cloud laying face down in bed, a pillow over his head in frustration.

"Um… Mom… I was wondering… Can I borrow some of your books?" Cloud lifted the pillow off his head and took a quick look at Sora. He sighed and nodded pointing to a stack of books on the floor.

After a short pause, Cloud added, "About before, Sora… I'm sorry." Sora looked up and smiled in acknowledgment. Looking back down Sora picked up a few books that looked promising. Nodding his thanks, he left the room as quickly as he could without seeming too suspicious.

Once he got back to his room he set the books on the dresser closest to his door and picked up one that had a guy and a girl on the cover. The girl was wrapped possessively in the guy's arms, her head tilted as the guy's fangs hovered over her throat. It seemed like a good start. Walking over to his bed, he sat down cross-legged and he began to read.

After awhile of 'studying,' he decided he had enough; the book was so cliché. Anyway he wanted to start dinner a little early, it would give him some time to think about everything and ensure that he started it before Cloud went to start it. Leaving his room, he walked down the hall to Roxas', lightly knocking on the door before heading to his destination.

He walked quick, silent steps. When he did get there, Leon had his head resting on the table in deep thought. Not wanting to bother him, Sora quietly walked over to the fridge. Anyway, Leon would find out soon enough, he was sure of it.

Taking a quick look, he grabbed the butter and the bread. Closing the door, he set the items on the counter. Reaching over, he grabbed a pan from the sink, and after placing the pan on the stove, he turned it on. Placing some butter in the pan, he let it set as he walked over to the pantry.

Leon lifted his head and watched Sora in curiosity. Taking out the peanut better he also grabbed two bananas. Leon's eyebrows rose at that and rose even further when Sora put four pieces of bread in the pan with the butter.

'_Is he making toast for dinner?_' Leon mused curiously. Sora turned his back to Leon and grabbed a plate and knife to hide his smile. Any moment now Leon would be leaving the room to go and give a warning to Cloud. Taking the smile off his face, he turned back around. Peeling the bananas, he set them on the plate, pausing to flip over the bread. Taking his time he cut them in thin slices, moving them to one side he took the bread out of the pan. Putting a thick layer of peanut butter on it and after all four pieces were done, he moved over to the slices of banana.

Leon's eyes widened in horror, and stumbling out of his seat, he left the room. After making sure Leon wouldn't hear him, Sora lightly chuckled. A wide smile on his face as he placed the slices of banana over the peanut butter on the bread.

----

_=D Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I still do not own._

_I really don't have much written after this. =/ So, sorry. I probably won't update for awhile (after one more chapter, lets just face it, I'm lacking the inspiration to write it.) I have some more written, but there is like a huge time skip... And I really need to fill that up before I can post more. _ Sorry.  
_

_Enjoy.  
_

_---  
_

Leon, as calmly as he could, opened his and Cloud's bedroom, softly closing the door after. It wasn't as if he had to knock to open his own bedroom door. Quietly, Leon stood at the doorway as he watched Cloud. The blond had his head buried in a book, seemingly too enthralled to notice that he wasn't alone.

Leon let himself give off a rare smile. Finally remembering what he came in for, he smoothly walked over to his lover, the smile that was on his face, already gone. Cloud blinked as he felt the bed move under extra weight. Marking the page he was on, he glanced up.

"Hi…" Cloud answered awkwardly, his previous anger already gone. Leon waved in response. They both watched each other in silence. It didn't last long as Sora's shout of 'Dinner's ready!' rang into the bedroom. Cloud and Leon instantaneously made a face. Leon, who recovered from it first, laughed at the disgusted look on his lover's face. Getting up from the bed, he called out a soft,

"We're having peanut butter and banana sandwiches." He said it softly so Sora wouldn't hear him from in the kitchen. Cloud made another face, quickly hiding it when he noticed that Leon was still looking at him. Brushing some hairs behind his ear, he nodded his thanks.

Turning around to leave, Leon smiled again.

---.

Dinner that day was awkward and silent; mostly because no one knew how to answer Sora when he asked what they thought of dinner. Leon refused to talk and Cloud just looked at the table. Roxas and Sora had offered to make diner, though Roxas took a nap, Sora made the dinner by himself. But both had offered to wash the dishes after dinner was over. That was a clear sign that the children already knew what they were talking about earlier that day.

Sora had tried to make conversation but that went downhill. Nothing seemed to make anyone happy. It was almost as if a dark cloud was hanging above the family. He admitted that asking them about what they thought of dinner was a joke. Everything else he asked had got the same answer. Not even Roxas was talking. But that soon ended as Roxas asked the question that was on his mind, too. Though, he wasn't brave enough to ask.

"So you guys are really going to get a divorce?" Everyone at the table looked at Roxas who just looked at them as if bored, a look he learned from his mother. Sora kicked Roxas from under the table, whom quickly hide a wince with a frown.

"Yes," came the voice of Leon. "And I don't want to talk about this right now." And as soon as it began, it ended. But at lease they had the proof that this really was the last chance to keep their parents together. And Sora mentally thanked Roxas for the information.

Sora would have tried to make more small talk but everything suddenly seemed more surreal. He couldn't find it in himself to smile and grin like nothing was wrong, because something was obviously wrong.

Cloud took another awkward bite out of the toast peanut butter banana sandwich. Taking a quick look at Leon, he gave him a small smile, a thanks for the warning. And suddenly, that mysterious haze seemed lighter. It wasn't gone. It didn't need to be, but it made things more bearable. Leon slightly moved his head down, a short nonverbal 'welcome', almost the same exact thing Cloud had done awhile ago.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and smiled to themselves.

-.-.-

"So, what's the plan?" Roxas asked in a hushed whisper, the next day. Sora turned to him the same smile from yesterday on his face. He was trying hard to hide his excitement. It wasn't working very well, if at all.

"Well, you know how mom is always trying to get ideas from romance novels? Well, yesterday I borrowed some and… let's write one of our own for him to read." A pause, a blink and a loud 'WHAT!' later, Sora explained,

"Think about it - And I don't mean we have to write a novel. We could like - we could put it in the morning paper!" Sora paused trying to think of a better way to explain it. Finding no better way, he continued with the other train of thought. "Only make like five copies and give one to mom! It would be great!" Sora stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face, "It might be the only way for us to keep our parents together… Please Roxas, for me?" Sora's voice lowered as he asked.

Roxas sighed, Sora was doing the Pout and he knew he couldn't say no to that. Even if he really REALLY wanted to, Sora was right; this might be the last thing they could do to keep their parents together. And he wanted them to stay together as much as Sora did; he didn't have a reason to say no.

"Where do we start?" He asked after a short pause.

Sora smiled again as he reached for his book bag. "I started some notes yesterday after you left my room." He handed the folder to Roxas. "From what everyone says… Sex is the way to save marriage." Roxas stared at his brother as he let the information soak into his brain.

"Wait… okay… So let's say that this 'plan' works and we are able to get this printed in the newspaper… Let's just say that it works… And what you're potentially saying is that you want us to write to mom… to have sex with dad?" Sora hesitated and nodded "I'm not going to help you write that!" Sora covered Roxas's mouth when he noticed that people were starting to look at them funny. Quickly shushing Roxas, he took his hand back after he was sure Roxas wasn't going to freak out anymore.

"I'm not saying _we_ have to write it…" He motioned to the people walking towards them. Curiously lifted his head to the direction Sora had pointed. Sora waved at Kairi and Namine as they came over.

Sora had called them yesterday after dinner and asked them if they would be able to come to school an extra thirty minutes earlier. They both agreed, confused. What a shock they were in for...

After Kairi and Namine sat, Sora explained to all three of them, Roxas included. After the many apologizes from the sisters (who were just told about the divorce), the four of them began to plot. With a quick, hushed discussion they all came to a compromise. Since Roxas didn't want to really want to write stuff that he knew his mother would do or might do, not that Sora wanted to either, the girls in the group would be doing the writing, while Roxas and Sora agreed to try to find a place to get it printed out. Seemed fair.

"I'm still sorry about all this…" Namine hesitated, "But thank you for letting us help - even if what you want to do is…" Kairi quickly cut her off before it got awkward.

"What she's trying to saying is thank you for not leaving us out of this. It might be awkward writing it, but we'll do our best." Roxas handed over the folder that Sora had gave him earlier. The twins thanked the sisters as they all made their own ways to their classes.

---

_Thanks for reading. =] Anyone want to take a guess for what I have planned? (And sorry for how short this is)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Do not own.**

**

* * *

**The whole day seemed too long. For most of the day Roxas was lost in his own thoughts, and truthfully he couldn't even tell you what he ate today or if he even did eat. The day just seemed so… fake. It didn't even seem as if it had happened.

His parents were really going to go through it. It was final. He and Sora have only one chance and they couldn't mess it up. But helping directly only seemed to push them further away. Sora seemed to find the only way they could help is them seemingly not helping at all. They wouldn't give up, not that easily anyway.

However when the final bell did ring and school was over, Roxas had ventured around school asking if anyone knew if the school had a school news room, and if they would know where the room was.

It was a useless search. He probably asked the wrong people, and everybody he asked knew there was a journalism club, but nothing about newspapers. He did find out a helpful lead, that one of the older buildings closer to the edge of town had a paper machine. It was the only lead he had.

Now he felt as if he was a journalist himself. Shaking his head, he waited outside of school for Sora. He didn't have to wait long as his energetic brother came up to him. Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas answered the unasked question. Sora returned the gesture.

Instead of going home they both had agreed to try the place out first. They didn't have to worry about Leon and Cloud freaking out if they didn't come straight home. They both had jobs at the construction site. So Leon and Cloud wouldn't be home till later anyways. And if the twins were caught, all they had to do was just say they were riding their bikes around town. It wouldn't even be a lie.

They mounted their bikes and were off.  


* * *

  
Cloud walked into the kitchen taking quick notice of Leon cooking himself eggs and bacon. He didn't comment on it but decided to ask about something else that had been bothering him.

"Leon," he called. He didn't get an answer but a short nod of the head, taking that as a 'go on' he continued "Have you noticed Sora acting weird? A few days ago he asked me if he could borrow some books..."

Leon didn't have anything to comment on that, instead flipped the bacon. "Fine..." Cloud growled, leaving the kitchen again.

He came back awhile later this time with the news paper in hand.

Cloud looked at the morning paper, eyes widening and gasped at the bluntness of one of the articles. Taking a deep breath he sat at the kitchen table next to Leon, stealing Leon's morning coffee in the process. His eyes scanned the article before landing on something particular, eyes widening even more as he read on.

**"In marriages it seems to be that it's the women who want to patch everything up, but in doing so, they wait for the husband to do something. Normally when the man does nothing- being content as he already is - the women gets mad. In this article we are going to show you that it is the women who can save the marriage. Some of these things said in here may not be for everyone and we are not saying you have to do anything. If you are willing to do anything - read on. For everyone else - stop reading this."**

He paused before looking at Leon, seeing that he had got himself another cup of coffee and was now eating pancakes and eggs. Cloud folded the paper and placed it back on the table, eying it as he took another sip of the coffee. He scanned his eyes from Leon to the paper, taking another drink. His hand twitched around the cup, he shouldn't read it… But he wanted to. His hands reached for it but he quickly stopped and promptly got up from his seat getting himself and Leon another cup of coffee.

Pouring some more coffee into his cup, he sat it down as he got out the milk. Careful not to spill the milk, he poured him some; putting the cap back on the milk, he sat it back in the fridge. Taking out another cup, he made Leon another cup only adding some sugar and no milk, and then added some to his own cup.

Placing the other cup of coffee by Leon, he took his seat again. Not being able to take it anymore he opened the paper again and continued reading, paying no attention when Leon looking at him with concern or noticing that there was now 3 cups of coffee on the table.

**"The worse thing to do is to try and get your husband or loved one jealous. It would only split you farther apart, remember that. Another thing - you should think as if you were in his shoes and how you would feel if he was the one doing these things to you. Think of how he acts, and how you would act in his shoes in return. Don't do anything that you think would make him angry.**

**"First step - Try to put him in your place. Take away his role as the dominant. Pay for the food, open doors for him, and compliment him with the words like "cute" or "beautiful," but never say the word, 'handsome,' or anything that will heighten his pride. This may anger him. If it does ease up on it, but do not give up completely.**

**"Step two - Tonight or whenever the kids aren't at home, switch roles with him. If you usually sit there and take it - tonight respond to it as if it you can't get enough..."**

Leon watched Cloud as he openly gaped at the newspaper, face turning a brighter red with each passing minute. Leon went back to his food, frowning. What was the hell was Cloud reading? His frown deepening he avoided looking at Cloud.

Cloud picked up his coffee again, put it two his lips but didn't take a sip. He was too enthralled with the newspaper.

**"And if you normally do respond like that, make sure that he is the one moaning in pleasure. Take extra care of him tonight - make sure he's the one laying on his back."**

He slammed the coffee cup down and covered his face as he started choking, grabbing Leon's attention back on him. He waved his hands in front of his face, closing his eyes before laughing so hard that he started crying. Leon rushed to him in concern as Cloud somehow managed to fall out of his seat still laughing as was now lying on the hard ground. One hand gripping the chair and the other still gripping the newspaper.

Leon offered his hand to Cloud, and when he didn't notice it, Leon call out a soft-

"Cloud?" The man looked up. Calming down, he quickly stuttered out, "I'm fine." Taking Leon's offered hand, he was pulled up. Quickly setting the paper on the table, the page he was reading face down on the table. Diverting his eyes, he finally noticed he had one too many cups of coffee on the table, and he started drinking the one closest to him.

Only to choke and spit it out all over Leon when he saw Leon reach for the morning paper.

They both froze.

Leon's hand paused in midair, as calm as he could, "I'm going to take a shower." Leon commented looking at the paper. He turned his eyes to Cloud, retracting his arm from the newspaper, slowly as if he was handling a freighted animal, which was what Cloud looked like at that moment. As Leon left the room, Cloud watched him with eyes slightly wide, the words from the article still fresh in his brain

**"Make sure that he is the one moaning in pleasure. Take extra care of him tonight - make sure he's the one laying on his back."**

His eyes slowly raked down Leon's backside, an intense stare that practically caressed Leon's body until Cloud's eyes traveled too low. He raised a brow when he noticed Leon slightly swaying his hips while walking. And the article did say_ 'or whenever the kids weren't there.'_ He turned back to his coffee with a frown on his face.

The old Cloud wouldn't even be having this problem. Well, the old Cloud would have been having more problems. Sitting back in his seat, he avoided the paper the rest of breakfast. But the thoughts and ideas were already in his head, and he wanted to leave them as that, just thoughts.

* * *

**A/N- No one to mad at me, eh? **


End file.
